Iubire Eternal
by skyness971
Summary: They said they love him They made a vow to him : Iubire Eternal. He gave up everything because to him they are everything. He love them so so much but they left him. All alone in the dark, he missed their touch and warnth. He felt cold, really cold
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is suppose to be oneshot but I decided make it to a chapter story instead,tell me what you think about it? :)**

**This has OCC in it btw.**

****I dont own Prince of Tennis, sigh. I wish I do.*** This has yaoi in it so beware! Dont like, dont read. xD And soory for grammatic and spelling mistake?, Gomen in advance minna! ;D**

**Enjoy! :')**

Tears

Ryoma mouth open in a silent scream as he watched as his lovers walk away without backward glance at him. He fell on his knees, he reached out his trembling hand towards the dissapearing figures of his lovers, now exlovers. He shooked his head vigrously. No! they are still his lovers!

'Dont leave me' he whispered. Tears silently fell on the cold ground. He gave a sobbed. No, this cant be happening. They said they love him, they promise they will always be together.

_He looked at them suspiciously, all of them twitched nervously. Well, Mitsu and Gen twitched, Syuu looked at him with a gleam and Kei stared at him proudly._

_He narrowed his eyes at them before flitting his eyes at the square box on the coffee table infront of him. The box itself looked expensive and he dreaded what was inside and just by looking at Kei's expression it must be very expensive._

_"Before I opened this box, should I-"_

_"Don't worry Ryo-chan, its not that expensive." Syuu interrupted him with a smile._

_"Hmp! If ore-sama had a choice it would have been a much much bigger box than this!" Keigo flipped his hair before continuing, " But, since you dont like ore-sama buying BEAUTIFUL things for you, Ore-sama decided this is good enough, but I still don't get why you wont let me though, brat."_

_He snorted, by Kei mean by beautiful things, he meant some useless stuff that are very expensive. He recalled that Kei bought some ridicolously expensive stuff that for him and his lovers that they didnt even used._

_"Whatever, Monkey King."_

_"Why you! How many times did Ore-sama told you not to-"_

_"Ryoma, open it." Mitsu intrerruped Keigo who huffed, before giving Ryoma a smile that he only let his lovers to see. Gen also gave an encouraging smile at him._

_He stared at their eyes for a moment but it was enough to see the love in their eyes directed at him. He smiled before slowly opening the square box._

_His eyes widened and a gasp escaped from his mouth. In the box were 5 similar rings, the rings were made of pure gold and on the ring the words "Iubire Eterna"* were craved on it, it was their oath, Loving for Enternality, and in the inside were his and his lovers names. The rings were simple yet beautiful. They were perfect._

_"They're beautiful." he whisperd._

_"Happy Annivesary Ryoma!" his lovers greeted him. His eyes started to tear up as they took a ring from a box and slid it to his ring finger. Each one of them kissed his finger that now held their vows. _

_"I love you, my lovers , for eternity." he breath out to them as tears flowed out of his eyes, he sniffed and wiped the tears._

_He took the remaining rings and slid each of the rings to his lovers, giving each of them a passionate kiss. After pulling away from Gen who was the last one he kissed._

_"Let me get my gift for you guys." he smirked before going to their room. His lovers exchange a glanced, by the look of Ryoma's eyes, he was plannng something naughty._

_After a while, Ryoma called them to their room. As his lovers entered the room, they all stop at their tracks at the scene infront of them. His lovers gaped at him. Ryoma was on his knees on the large bed, them looking down at him and he looking up at them. He cocked his head slightly, making the bell jingle that was attached to a collar which happened to be on his neck. _

_Gen and Mitsu were sportting a hard on. Kei's mouth was watering, saliva were dripping out of his lips and Syuu eyes were opened, eyes that filled with hunger. Ryoma smirked, he guessed they like their gift._

_"Meoww~" he breath out seductively. His lovers licked their lips before pouncing onto him to devour their gift. _

He closed his eyes but tears continue to fall. This is a dream, this is a dream, he whispered to his mind. He open his eyes hoping to wake up in this nighhtmare, only to find himself alone. He gave an anguised wail.

"Keigo, Mitsu,Syu and Gen." he chanted his exlovers name. He felt so cold and alone without wanted, no, he needed his exlovers warmth without it he cannot live. He felt like an abandon toy, that has been ababdon by its master. He felt so broken and empty.

He struggle to get up. He swayed as he walk nearer to the ledge of the climbed to the large rail of the bridge and stood up, arms wide. Wind blew into his faces but his tears continue to flow making his vision blurry.

"Dont leave me, please. Dont leave!" he screamed. His conciousness starting to slip. He found himself slowly falling into the dark waves below him.

_"Wow! Its so beautiful." Ryoma said under his breath. He turned to his lovers with a smile. "Ne, Don't you-."_

_He flatered in his sentence, his smile dissapearing. His lovers had all paired up leaving him alone. Again. Syuu was warped around with Mitsu's arms and Keigo was holding hands with Gen, all of them were looking at the sea view in front of them where the sea relfected the shinning moonlight._

_He turned away once again with a smile but a sad one instead. He had the urge to cry as his lovers once again ignored his existant. They were less caring to him. He remembered as they used to pamper him so much with kisses and gifts._

_ He couldnt recall when they all last made love with each other or with him. He knew that they had been making love without him. He remember listening to the sounds of love they made when he stood ouside their room, forgotten. He think it was almost a year since they touched him._

_What happened to our vows, he asked himself. They had been acting bitter and with annoyance when speaking to him. He told himself many times that they were just having a bad day. He love them, he really does. Thats enough for me, he whispered quietly._

_"Echizen, we have something to tell you." Kunimitsu suddenly speaking. Echizen? What happened to Ryoma? he turned to them, looking at their eyes. Their eyes void of the love they used to have for him. He felt his throat tighten, he couldnt speak fearing of what he would hear. He nodded at them._

_"We want to broke up with you." Keigo stated, Ryoma flinched at the cold voice Keigo used. No where was the love in his voice was to be found. He could only looked at them with opened mouth. What have he done? he thought desparately. As if sensing his questions._

_"You turned into a bore, we no longer have desire for you anymore, you were just a toy to us anyway." Syu shrugged his shoulder. _

_"Why-!" _

_"Dont ever came near us again, pretend we never happened." Gen said not looking at him. With that his lovers turned their backs to him , walking away. His stomach felt like it has been punched, he wanted to vomit but he supressed the urge._

_He stood there staring at their backs immobile to moved. So that was it, he was just a toy to them. He gave up everything just to be with them. His love, his family and his tennis. He love them with all his heart. At that moment he felt his heart broke into many tiny pieces._

7 years of being together with them, they tossed it away like it was nothing and it hurt. It hurt knowing that he loved them more than they did to memories he cherished seems like a dream now. He should be bitter and angry at them.

He could see the blackness closing in. But in the end, I still love you, Ryoma thought. Goodbye, my lovers, Iubire eterna.

/

**There! Done! :D Very happy to finish Chapter 1 of Iubire Enterna! :)**

**So proud of how it turned out t in the end. :D Although its a bit too short though so forgive me, minna-san! :)**

***Iubire Enterna is in Romanian and it means Eternal Love or Forever Loving. Soo correct me if Im wrong :)**

**Reviews anyone? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and Hi there :D Thankyou to those who read my story. You guys are awesome! :D **

**Dragonnia: **I went to google translate to read you review :D Thankyou so much for the review and Im glad you like it (: And ofc Ryoma will- I aint gonna tell, you just have to keep reading if you wanna know what will happen ;D

**Guest: **Heres another chapter of I.E. :D Hope you like it :)

**Estepha98: **Thankyou :D I'm glad you like it :)

And dont worry Ryoma will be okayy but *evil laughhh* Whahaha I wont gurantee that he wont get hurt ;D

Haha but I do love Ryoma too much. :D

**Tennisgirl16ipad: **I'm glad you think thats it sad, I rather thought it was a fail xD You made my day :D

Ikr?! Poor Ryoma,I love him berrberry much :D

*Insert my inner sadist.*

WHAHAhah Saaa...this will be fuuun ;D *smile sadistically*

**HeartxSoul: **Heres Chapter 2 :D Hope you like it :D

**Andysanime: **I know right?! *glare at them too* and *pull Ryoma out of your arms* NOH! Ryoma is mine ;)

**Yuu: **AWWWWW... I can never resist puppy eyes ;) So heres chapter 2.

**Yuki-chan: ** Thankyou :D Heres Chapter 2, hope you like it as well as Chapter 1 :D

**This Chapter is dedicated to those peeps ^^ there xD And to those who read my story xD **

**Enjoy Chapter 2 :D**

**WARNING: I dont own Princeof Tennis if I did there will a be a whole lot of yaoi in it instead of tennis. Ohh, this yaoi, BoysLove or BoyxBoy. xD**

**Enjoy :D **

**Iubire Eterna Chapter 2 **

Sunlight slowly creeps in a room. The room was big and every furniture looked so expensive. A King's bed was placed in the middle of the room. On the bed was buddle of sheets that a figure was tangled onto them.

The figure moaned as the morning sunlight slip in through his eyelids but continued to his deep slumber. A chair has been placed beside the bed. The man sitting on the chair quietly watched the figure.

The man smiled softly as he heard the moaned from the sleeping figure but frowned as he saw a small tiny tear drop escaped from the sleeping figure. The men slowly to lift his right hand to touch the cheek of the sleeping beauty but stopped and poke the cheek instead.

He continues to poke the figure. He laughs softly as the other bats his hands away as if it was annoying insect. The man continue to poke, suddenly the figure's eyes snap opened, revealing a pair of beautiful, unique golden eyes.

The man pulled his finger back in surprise. The man smiled sheepishly at the figure who was scowling at him, but for the man it was more like a pout, making him smile wider.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." he grinned as the other glared at him, he continue to grin not at all bothered from the glare though it was a terrifying glare if it was someone else place.

**_LOLOLOLOLOLOL_**

_ Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and his eyes widen a bit as he took in the view all around him. He was standing in a big field that was filled with daisies at the end of the was a small lake. The sun was shining the birds were chirping._

_Then, he notice 4 figures on his left were standing with their back facing him. He noticed that every one of them had different built. He would have mistaken them as friends but the way they stand together suggested anything but that._

_His heart slowly speed up as each turn their body to face him. He gulped; he didn't know was feeling like this. He squinted his eyes as the sun light become so bright that he wasn't able to distinguish their eyes to their cheeks but he could see the hands stretch out to him and most of all he could see their lips that were graced on their face._

_He hesitate to touch their outstretched hands but he couldn't marvel the beauty of their smiles and even if he couldn't see their entire face._

_As their finger tips touch each others. Everything started crumble like a jigsaw. And suddenly he was falling into cold darkness. He looked up and saw that those smile turned into twisted once. _

_A tear escape from his eyes. He softly touches his cheek and looked confused. Why was he crying? Why did he feel like his heart hurt so much when saw those twisted smiles?_

_And then he was alone. Everything was dark. He felt so cold and alone. He hugged himself to keep warm but he realized that his body wasn't cold but inside him. Inside him, he felt so cold, like an empty shell. _

_And he was afraid._

_"Please, someone help me!" he whispered. But no one came, no one heard him. His hope vanishing, he was alone; nobody would rescue him in this cold darkness._

_Suddenly, he heard a small attractive chuckled from somewhere; he looked around but so no one. Then, he felt something prodding on his cheek. He touches his cheek but felt nothing. Then it was there again and it keeps coming. He batted the air to stop the thing that kept poking his cheek. He scowled as the last one was a bit too hard._

**LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

He woke up with a start and saw an unfamiliar face in front of him, grinning and looking at him without a slight shame from waking him up. He scowled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." The men greeted him and smiled sheepishly at him when he glared at him.

"Who are you?" he demanded whilst sitting up. The man raised his hands up.

"Now, now, you don't have to be so rude to your savior. I, Takahashi Shinji have saved you!" Takahashi pointed at himself, proudly.

"Savior? Takahashi-san, I don't need to be save from whatever it is. "He stated. Shinji raised his eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you forgotten?" Shinji asked.

"Forgotten what?!" he demanded. Shinji sigh, so he did forget, so he started to tell him how he saved **his **sleeping beauty.

**_/FLASHBACK/_**

_Takahashi Shinji considered himself a very patient man and the very small bald man in front of him certainly testing his patient. He remains expressionless as the men continued to suck up to him and flatter him. And man's wife was not helping it either. She actually making it worse as she purposely leaned in the table and squeezing her arms together to make a non-existent cleavage._

_Shinji nearly recoiled in disgust as the woman fluttered her fake eyelashes to him and when the man in front of him threw an approving glance at his wife. The man probably told his own wife to do that. But he controlled himself. He was after all one of the top ten business man in Japan and in other countries. He is proud to own the successful company Takahashi._

_He gave a non-audible sigh, he realize this was going nowhere. It was a waste of time since it was obvious that the man in front of him was the culprit who stole a huge amount of money from him in one of his main company. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the ranting man, said man stop to look at him eagerly yet Shinji could see the greed and hunger of power in those eyes._

_"Mr. Kiriyoku, I will be saying this for only one time so listen carefully. As the president and sole owner of the Takahashi Enterprises and other of its sisters company, I can't, no; I won't tolerate dishonesty and fraud in my companies." Kiriyoku opened his mouth but he held up his hands. "No, I have treated each and every workers in my companies with respect and honesty, as well as paying them with a reasonable amount, maybe even higher of they work hard. But, I will treat those who take advantages, the same as they treated my words and rules. Now, if you excuse me, I have something to attend."_

_With that he turned his back to a white face Kuriyoku, he hoped he take heed to his hidden warning. If not, then he has to use some strings to get rid of him. He smiled as the owner bind him goodbye when he walk out. He didn't look for his car since he had told the driver he was going for a walk._

_Walls always clear his mind and also give him new ideas. He walks slowly taking his time, savoring the light brush of the wind. He sigh contently, he decided that his destination will be the bridge since the view will be magnificent tonight, as the full moon is high and shinning bright, the sea that perfectly mirror the moon with it slight dark wave. _

_He didn't worry of the danger he will be in. he was confident that the guards 3 meters away from him, silently following him. They knew that he needed this, all they can do was to watch the man they respected and look out for potential danger. _

_After all, he is their boss, the one they swear to protect till death even if they have to sacrifice their own lives. Shinji knew this, so he put his trust to his bodyguards to guard his soul and life. He also knows that he is lucky to have their respect and trust in him. _

_He came to a stop. He saw a guy perhaps a bit younger standing on the rail of the bridge with his arms open. His breath caught as the moon seems to shin brighter; he saw the most beautiful creature he ever seen. With the short black hair to the creature's toes, he never had seen such beautiful human creature before. _

_""Don't leave me, please. Don't leave!" _

_He bought back to reality as he heard him scream. He immediately raced towards the boy since he could see that the beautiful boy swing from side to side. He didn't know what posses him, maybe it was how he was fascinated to the beauty of the boy. Or maybe, he underneath the teary eyes, he could see the deep pain that was pierce into the heart of the boy. He could see the broken heart, that makes him think mending it would be as hard as it seems it was completely broken into many tiny pieces._

_ As Shinji reach the boy and saving him from the waves below him, Shinji found himself promising to himself to mend the beautiful human in his arms. He promised that he will make life so much easier to his sleeping beauty. To free him to all his pain. _

**_/FLASHBACK END/_**

Shinji looked back at his sleeping beauty and found him clutching his head, tears softly slide down to his cheek. Shinji smack his head, he was too absorbed in his story. He rushed to the boy's side and wrapped his arms around him and slowly rock him.

"I can't remember! It hurts!" the boy beauty whimpered. Shinji tighten his hold to the boy move closer to him, tears still poring to the boy's face.

"Shh, I will help you, I promise. Let's start in the basic first. What's your name?" he softly asked. The boy clings tighter in him and gave a sob.

"I- I… I-. I don't remember!"

**Chapter 2! Do you like it? :D**

**I present you an OCC character: Shinji Takahashi. What do you think about him? **

**Shinji: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san! And reviews anyone for the author? ;) **

**Hope you like it! Until next time ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

***Duck under my table.* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SO sorry if I hadnt upload for such a long time. I had been very busy due to exam period and I decided to take a holiday. And a very long one.**

**dragonnia: Thankyou for the review and I hope you'll like this chapter.:D**

**ryoka-chan : He has :D Thanks for the review and keep reading :D**

**galesou: Takahashi is mine! :D ahaha thanks for the review ^.^**

**estepha98: Sorry for the delay anyway enjoy this chapter! :P**

**Crispybaconlove :I'm glad that you like it ^.^ hope you'll like this one tooo! xD**

**Yuu: Thankyou! Here's the third chappie, hope you'll like it even if its a bit short. :D**

**PrincesaTaniyamaSakura: Here's the 3rd chap! Enjoy! :D**

**isthisparadise: Keep reading and you'll find out ;)**

**Soul Vrazy: Thankyou! Hope you like this one too! ^.^**

**Millenium Snow: Here's the next chappy :D Hope you like it ;)**

******WARNING YAOI,BXB. MALEXMALE.******

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Prince of Tennis.**

**Chapter 2 : Iubire Eterna**

_**By: Skyness971**_

**_Chapter 3: Name_**

Shinji pulled away form the boy and wiped away the tears stain gently from the boy's cheeks. The boy looked at him with his eyes full of unspoken questions.

Shinji's cheek slightly flush as the boy looked so pure and with innocence which is hard to come by in this modern world. He hope that the younger man will be able to keep it.

He cleared his throat, he was never a good at comforting someone and he was an only child so he had never experience any kind of warmth from human beings, his parents included.

Heck, if he wasn't the owner of the Company right now or if he wasn't that good in business, he wouldn't know of how will he manage his life from being an awkward person or some people like to call him an apathetic person.

But somehow, this boy, this boy who he just saved and met gave him a light feeling inside him. Making him feel so happy and cheeky like the feeling of a child but at the same time an adult. Damn, he don't get himself. He shooked his head out his train of thoughts.

"Since we don't know your name, how about I name you? " he asked the boy who hesitate before nodding. He put his fingers on his chin and pretended to think.

"Hmm... I know! Sleeping Beauty?! " the response he got was a hit on the face by a pillow. He laughed at the scowling boy.

"Noh? Then its Starry Boy?" he grinned and he was rewarded with a smacked on his head.

The boy glared at him before sliding off the bed and walking out of the room. Shinji followed him, he saw the boy sniffed before walking towards the dining room which he asked his butler to put some food on , Shinji laughed.

"Oh? Hungry kitty? Oh my God! Kitty! Your name shall be Neko-chan!" the boy suddenly stopped.

Shinji could see dark aura emitting around. Shinji yelp before hiding himself behind a nearby plant.

If looks could kill Shinji would have been in a coffin right now but he didn't really mind since all he could think was : Damn, he looked so darn cute when he's angry. The teenage boy glared some more dagger before continuing his journey to find food.

"Where are you going? Dining room is the other way,Neko-chan." he pointed to the opposite direction that the boy was going. Shinji giggled but stopped giggling at once when he was being killed by those glares. He gulped.

"How about Ryuu?" Shinji asked

"Who?" the boy asked looking confused.

"Ryuu. what I meant was how about the name Ryuu?" he asked. The teenage boy stared at him, he scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Eto-ne, I just thought that the name Ryuu suits you the most. Ryuu means dragon and your eyes is like dragon's and it give me an impression that you have a spirit like a dragon, is all"

The teenage boy kept silent and stared at him in the eyes. As the owner of the Takahashi Enterprises and the master of the Takahashi, he doesn't back down from a challenge, not even a staring competition.

But the teen is different, Shinji couldn't pull away from the boy's eyes. Those captivating eyes that are filled with pride,determination and yet purity. He love those eyes. Wait,_ love? _Since when he was he started thinking like this? It has only been 14 hours and yet he's thinking like this? He must be nuts.

Shinji stared at those beautiful golden eyes before the teen did something that made him catch his breath. The teenage boy _smiled_. It was the most beautiful smile he ever saw and he swear that he could almost see feathers around the boy. The smile was _so _beautiful that it hurts, for a moment his heart skipped a beat.

"I liked it." the teen said before noticing that the man before him was turning red." Are you okay? You're turning red. Do you have a fever?" he reached out to touch the man's forehead but his hand was grabbed and pulled instead towards the dining room.

"I'm fine, let's go the food is waiting." Ryuu stared at the hand holding his right hand. It felt so warm and so safe, he flushed a bit. What the heck he's thinking?! He just lost his memories and he already having a crush on a guy. A guy nonetheless! Isn't he supposed to be straight? or maybe he's gay? _Ugh! This is so frustrating! Damn, memory lost! _he growled to himself.

He was bought back from his self chiding by a heavenly smell. This time it was him who pulled Shinji, his mouth began to water as he saw a door that was emitting the delicious smell. He pushed opened the door and what greeted him was _his_ paradise. His looked around with his eyes wide opened, there were so much things to eat! He was pushed down to a chair, he wanted to say something about being pushed down but he couldn't take off his eyes from the food.

Shinji looking amused, he bent to the level of the boy's ear before whispering.

" You can eat now."

The boy looked startled for a moment before flushing and clutching his ear.

"What the heck was that?! You-!" Shinji raised his eyebrow before answering

"I just merely telling you that you can eat now." the boy gave a dozen of audible complaints before digging in to the food, not in the least minding his manner. Shinji grinned, amuse at the boy. _Omoshiro._

* * *

**Atobe Corporation  
**

"Have you found him?" he demanded, the man infront slightly flinched.

"I'm sorry,sir. We haven't found him yet." the man bowed.

Atobe frowned, _Where could that brat be?_ It has only been an overnight since he and his lovers confronted Ryoma. And Atobe called his butler to check if Ryoma had come back to the house but the butler had given a negative answer.

Truth be told, he still love Ryoma. He really does, He love how Ryoma seem so obvilous of the world. When he first seen Ryoma, he thought_, Ah, here's someone so beautiful yet so pure. I want him.  
_

He had thought that the boy looked so fragile yet to his surprise, the boy was strong. Ryoma arrogant, cocky,prideful but Ryoma was undoubtedly cute, witty, very pure and innocent.

It was love at first sight to him even if Ryoma called him that god awful name and even if the boy is unbelievably uncute sometimes when he doesn't appreciate to be bask with his presence and even if the teen has a poor style of clothing, even then Atobe love Ryoma.

Yet, Atobe cut ties with him. There were so much things that burdened his shoulder, his work being the owner of the Atobe Company require great hours to manage, including the competition of the two other leading companies: Miyake Company and the Takahashi Enterprises.

He would come home and see the teen fresh from the shower after playing tennis the whole day and somehow that irked him because he, Atobe, had been working his ass off work and hadn't had time to relaxed for even a second yet the boy did nothing but tennis the whole day!

The teen would welcome him with a smile but he would only response by a grunt and would coldly passed the boy to go straight to the bedroom for 3 hours sleep then back to work again. As he looked back, he realised how wrong he had treated the teen, he had heard him cried at night when his other lovers ignored him as well.

His heart hurt so much hearing those cries but he wouldn't confront the boy because that was the plan. To drive the boy away from them because they have no choice, only get he will hurt if Ryoma stayed with them.

_I'm sorry, my love._

* * *

**Make me happy and review pls ^.^ I'm so sorry that I've written a short chapter, minna gomen-nasai! *bow***

**Until nxt time :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is Chapter 4 of Iubire Enterna :D I had a lot of fun writing this chapter especially the one about Shinji's and Ryuu (or Ryoma)'s prank :P I have to say that I had wrote the name "Ryoma" a lot instead of Ryuu, I had to go back a lot to erase and change the name :D But I'm getting the hang out it! :)**

**_ANNOUCEMENT:_**

**_I will be taking a short break for this story, Iubire Enterna to help my other Prince of Tennis story: Buried Secret back on its track. Do check it out :D Thanks!_**

BinksSaysRawr : Well, I just got used to Ryoma's new name :D Enjoy this chappy!

dragonnia: I do'nt want to go to the part of Ryoma getting his revege so that the story will not seem so rushed. But I do hope you'll like this chapter and enjoy it! :D

animelover4ever69 : We shall see *insert evil laugh*

Crispybaconlove: Yeah but Sky-san don't like him for hurting Ryoma! :) Hahaha,Enjoy this chappy!

:D

sadymylady : Oh flattery, flattery :D Have fun in this chapter!

zephy rose : Thankyou and enjoy this chapter! :D

estepha98: I hope you like this chapter! :D

Yuu: Me too xD To be honest I want Shinji myself ^.^

iDerpyCake: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: ****I dont own Prince of Tennis if I did there will a be a whole lot of yaoi in it instead of tennis.**

**WARNING: Ohh, this is yaoi, BoysLove or BoyxBoy. xD Love it, read it! Dont love yaoi, you're missing good. :P ****  
**

**Douzo~ ^.^**

**Iubire Eterna Chapter 4**

**Atobe 's Mansion**

Sanada Genichirou stared at the racket in his hands. The red racket looked new but if looked closely scratches can be found indicating that the racket wasn't recently bought but was well kept. In fact, the racket was more than 5 years, 7 years to be exact. It was one of the things that indicated that Ryoma had came to his life, their life.

Sanada softly caressed the strings of the racket, a tear escape through his eyes, the tear was caught between the strings. He hugged the racket tightly. Small droplets of tears flowed out and touched the soft carpet.

_Where are you now, my love? _They had search for Ryoma, high and low when they found out that he has been missing. He had desperately search everywhere and asked everyone who knew Ryoma but all of it were in vain. His little love had been missing for almost 3 years and Sanada has yet to given up hope.

He knew that his beloved is still alive despite what their friends or family thought of. He could feel it deep inside of him that Ryoma is still with the living, still with them. He just knows it because they are link together. Their love link them together and it will unite them once again when they find Ryoma. A pair of familiar hands hugged him behind bringing him back to stupor.

"Gen?"

"I miss him, Keigo, so much." he whispered, the arms around him tightened.

"Me too, I think about him everyday and my heart aches everyday just thinking about him.I still love him."

"I-, We will find him." he turned around and face Keigo. Atobe gave him a soft smile but a determined one.

"Yes, we will."

The french door suddenly open, pulling themselves out of their embrace to turn to the sudden appearance of their other lover. Tezuka Kunimitsu was wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans on top of the shirt was a simple black suit jacket. Kunimitsu looked ever so handsome but there was something missing. It was the fact that there wasn't a smile not even a slight quirk on his mouth present on his face at seeing his lovers.

Kunimitsu stared at them for a while before fleeting his gaze at the racket besides them. His looked down, casting a slight shadow on his face preventing his lovers to see his expression. He slowly raised his head to them, his eyes still lock on the racket. This time, his lovers saw sadness, grief, guilt and longing in his eyes.

"Have you seen Syuu?" his eyes still on the racket before gazing at his lovers.

"Have you tried the art room?" Sanada asked.

"I've tried it but I couldn't find him. I searched nearly everywhere but still."

"How about _that_ room" Keigo asked. Kunimitsu and Gen eyes widened slightly.

"You wouldn't think that he-"

"You know how much today mean so much to him right? No, let me rephrase that you know how much today mean so much to _us_ right? This past 3 years it has always been the same, we would always go to our, to HIS favorite place, to Ryoma's favorite place in every of his birthday."

Keigo looked away from them. They were silent for a moment before Tezuka stood up, tugging his lovers up to him. Tezuka gave each of them a soft kiss before clasping his fingers to theirs.

"Lets go find Syuu."

Together hand in hand, they walked through the familiar hallway to the slightly ajar big french door which held so much happy memories but at the same time so many inconsolable emotions behind those wooden door. The three lovers looked at each other seeking for something in each other's eyes.

That something, they weren't sure of but whatever they saw within each other eyes. It gave them hope that they lacked, it gave them hope that someday all this sadness, grief and guilt would stop and they will once again be untied once again. The five of them, Atobe, Sanada, Tezuka, Fuji and of course Ryoma. They just hope that it will come soon.

Without them realizing, they had pushed opened the door where they all last sleep in. Where the five of them last sleep in. The familiar smell of the room welcome them but they aren't complete. Not yet. They looked around the room taking in the scene they missed so dearly for the last couple years.

'Syuu?"

Dress in a semi formal clothing was Fuji, his back greeted them. They noticed that he was holding something in his hand, Syuu turned as soon as he heard their voice. His lovers saw that he was holding a picture. Of all of them. He looked at them with tear stain face.

"It's our fault! It's our fault for not telling him the truth! It's our fault for not loving him enough when we promise we will! It's our fault that we pushed him away! It's our f**king fault! Now, he's gone! Our Ryoma is gone!" Fuji collapsed with a wail, they rushed to him. Fuji hand clutched the picture of them near to his heart. The picture were they were once so inlove and content.

They huddled together, drawing each other warmth. They stayed there for a while before Fuji broke the silence.

"Let's go to the place where Ryoma loves. Where we pledge our love, Iubire Eternal"

* * *

**Takahashi's Household**

Alfred Nakamura has been the butler of the Takahashi's household for more than 15 years and he was proud of it. In all the years he had given service to the household, he had never had a master like Shinji Takahashi to he treated like a son of his own. Unlike his father, Shinji wasn't power hungry, greedy and a corrupted man , Shinji was anything but that. Not that he would actually tell his mater what he actually feel but he was glad that Shinji was anything but his father

But it sadden him sometimes how Shinji seem so apathetic sometimes with people or things sometimes. He would notice that the his master find difficulty in smiling or feeling something positive. Until the boy Ryuu who the young master saved. He had at first started calling the young man as Master Ryuu but the young man had insist to call him by his name only.

This past 3 years have been both an absolute joy and hell, the house seem so much brighter when their master seem to come home with a smile after being greeted with the younger man or when the house were filled with laughter but also horror when both of them play prank with each other.

* * *

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_"Shinnnnnnjiiiiiii!" a young voice with a slightly manly voice shrill through the house making some of the occupants cringed and groan knowing what had happened while some smiled slightly looking amused knowing that their master once again played a prank on the young man. Said master, grinned mischievously at his name._

_The male appeared on the room, looking very smug and happy but quickly wiping the grin off his face as soon as he could almost see steam coming out of his little kitten cute ear._

_"Yes,Ryuu-chan?" Shinji asked innocently._

_"Don't call me that! What the hell happened to my clothes?!" Ryuu snapped at him. Shinji blinked, still putting on the innocent facade._

_"What do you mean,my neko-chan?" he asked._

_"Oh please, drop the act! This! What the hell happened to my clothes! Why is my closet is full of leather!" Ryuu glared at him. Shinji peeked his head in the Ryuu's closet and smiled evilly in his head._

_"Woah! That's a lot of leather there! Oh look at this or maybe this one! This one!I think it will suit you!" in his hand, he held a leather corset._

_"You-! You did this didn't you?!" his little neko-chan hissed at him._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." he shrugged, he held in a laugh as he saw the the younger man looked so cute when he's loss for words. The young man glowered at him for a moment, this time Shinji couldn't help to chuckle at seeing his Ryuu's face._

_"Why you! You insufferable man! You -!" Ryuu screamed, Shinji laugh while rushing out of the bedroom before he get hit by a bunch of pillow. Ryuu huffed and pout but brighten._

_"I could always wear his clothes." Ryuu smiled. Silly man._

_"Oh by the way, I forbidden all the staff to give you any type clothing at all and my closet is lock." Shinji called out._

_Ryuu clutched his hair and gave a silent scream. Shinji Takahashi is not getting away with this. Instead, Shinji is going to regret thinking of this prank. He will be get back at older man._

_Ryuu smirked, the older man just gave him the supply he needed to get back at him: Leather. Lots of leather. This is going to be fun, he thought with a wider smirk._

* * *

That particular week had been very... interesting, for him at least. Most of the female and male staff had been affected by Ryuu's prank, which had caused them to develop a phobia for leather as they would never will once again think innocently at a piece of leather again. But the one who was greatly affected was their master Shinji.

At first he had been very ecstatic of seeing Ryuu wearing leather clothing but it didn't last soon as the master had to constantly to go to the bathroom which involve a cold shower in the bathroom in every 10 minutes. Ryuu would have a smirk on when every time he sees Shinji making a beeline for the bathroom. He had once heard his master mumbling something along the line of a plan being backfire.

Alfred shook his head as he thought of his master behaviour at that time. He raised his hand to knock on the door leading to Ryuu's room before stopping when he hearing grunt.

"Stop, Shinji! It's too tight." Another grunt followed that sentence.

"Just a bit more,Ryuu-chan." there was pause after that before Alfred heard a moan."That's it! There!"

"It hurts!"

"Okay, I'll pull it off but you have to come here." there was shuffle of sheets. 'Open your mouth,Ryuu. That's it open up and take it all in." there was a very loud moan after that.

"Alfred-san will be here soon Shinji, so we better stop."

"That old man wouldn't come here." _I'm not that old! _Alfred exclaimed in his head. "Now continue eating it. Open your mouth wider. Do you like it?"

"Love it." Another moan followed that.

Alfred turned red and just couldn't take it anymore. He had raise Shinji better than that. Calling him an old man and to force a young man who memory was lost to have intercourse with him is just too much. He is not an old man! The nerve of him! He's barely 31, for goodness sake! He threw opened the door.

'I am not an old man! And stop whatever you're doin-" he stooped short and looked at the scene before him sitting on the bed was Shinji adjusting Ryuu's tie while Ryuu was eating a piece of cheesecake. He blushed as Shinji grinned at him cheekily and when Ryuu looked at him curiously. He cleared his throat.

"Master Shinji and Ryuu, your car has been prepared."

"Alright, lets go!" Shinji turned to Ryuu with a smile. The young man looked at him.

"Where are we going?" Ryuu asked him.

"Atobe's Corporation Yearly Party, of course."

* * *

** So that's chapter 4! I'm very satisfied with this chapter since it's longer than the previous chapters and I love how the absent of Ryoma affected his previous lovers *Mhuaahahahaaha* ^.^ Hope you like it!**

**Make me happy and review ;D**

**Ja'Ne minna-san!**

**-Skyness-chuwann ;)**


End file.
